


Misunderstanding

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Adonis had hard times to understand japanese culture. Especially when it was about UNDEAD. Especially about Hakaze Kaoru. Fortunately for him, Souma Kanzaki was here for him...





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars ficember Day 3 - UNDEAD!  
> I had problems to write this one, I wasn't sure it was good enough... Also, I think I can put the tag "humor" for it? Kinda? Maybe.I feel sorry for Hakaze Kaoru. Or not, I don't know.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it :3

            Adonis did his best to understand the japanese culture, but sometimes, he felt that even if he did, there were things he would never be able to comprehend it. For example, his unitmates’ behavior. He knew it wasn’t something usual in Japan, but Rei was always sleeping in a coffin and drinking tomato juices. He searched if it was linked to japanese folklore, but apparently it wasn’t. So, maybe Rei was one of those _“hikkikomori”_ he heard about (even though he wasn’t sure to fully understand the term) and was forced to go to school, at least. Maybe was it because of Koga who was always yelping at him, as if it would made their leader open his eyes. Sometimes it worked, though.

            However, the one Adonis couldn’t understand fully was Hakaze Kaoru. At first, he wondered why his classmate, Kanzaki, always wanted to slice him, and he even stopped him more than once, following his motto of protecting weak. But if he believed his friend, Hakaze Kaoru was a danger for girls, and he started doubting his senior’s intentions. He even considered talking about it to Sakuma, but didn’t know how to approach the subject properly. So, one day, he took his courage in both hands and asked:

“Hakaze-senpai, why do you stalk girls?”

            Said Hakaze, who was for once at UNDEAD’s practice, spitted the water he was drinking after the efforts he had done. Behind them, Rei chuckled, and Koga stayed quiet.

“I’m doing what, now?”

            Kaoru seemed shocked and so red that he was almost going to explode, it seemed.

“You stalk girls.”

“Who told you that?”

“Kanzaki.”

“Oh my god, Souma-kyun, don’t tell him nonsenses…” he muttered.

“Nonsenses?”

“Yes, Nonsenses. I don’t stalk girls!”

“But you harass them.”

“No???? I know Souma-kyun doesn’t like me but to that extent…! I like girls, but I’ll never harass or stalk, or even touch them! I’m not like that, I respect them, and I just do what they want me to do for them.”

“And what do they want?”

Behind them, Rei’s chuckles became a laugh. Koga almost shouted a “ah?” but nobody cared.

“Presents, going out, desserts, that kind of things.”

“Promise?” Adonis frowned.

“Promise!”

“Good. If I notice any bad actions, I won’t hesitate, Hakaze-senpai.”

“Excuse-me?”

But Adonis didn’t answer, and Kaoru watched him leave, agape. When he wasn’t in the room anymore, the blond turned towards Rei, who was almost dying because he was laughing too much, and asked:

“The hell happened?”

He got no answer from Rei, but Koga answered he searched for it before leavint the room. Kaoru sighed, before deciding he needed to talk with Kanzaki Souma before he gave bad ideas to Adonis.

 


End file.
